


Space Mom?

by AwkwardBundle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female pronouns for Pidge, Found Family, Gen, Kinda Keith pov but not really, Somewhere in Season 1, Space family, first fic for the fandom, pre-season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardBundle/pseuds/AwkwardBundle
Summary: It was one of the rare off days the paladins of Voltron had in between training, answering distress signals, and battling Galra, and the team was taking advantage of it.OrLance realizes they don't have a Space Mom, and tries to decide who it would be. Odd descriptions and building a family ensue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this would be the first fanfic I've written for VLD and the first fanfic I've written in a while. I came to a similar realization as Lance, and decided to write it. I meant to get it out before Season 2... But that didn't quite work. Due to canon, this is set before the Season 1 finale! I hope you enjoy reading!

It was one of the rare off days the paladins of Voltron had in between training, answering distress signals, and battling Galra, and the team was taking advantage of it. Allura was playing with the mice, watching them do a small tightrope routine they had come up with, Coran was doing repairs in the engine room, Shiro was in his room, taking a well-deserved rest, and Hunk was in the kitchen attempting to bake. The other three paladins were in the main sitting room, all occupied with what they were doing.

Pidge had her laptop sitting in her lap, legs stretched out and resting in Lance’s lap, who was playing with a small Altean toy Coran had found a few days earlier. Keith was on the other side of the couch, reading out of a small book he had in one of his side pouches when they had left earth.

Keith had only just started it when they had left Earth, and now he was almost two-thirds of the way through. He hadn’t had much time since this whole paladin thing had begun, so he took advantage of the free time to finish it. Usually, he would have been training, but they had been training all day the day before, so Keith was avoiding the training room until after dinner.

He had just turned another page when Lance gasped and dropped the toy he was playing with. Pidge made a disgruntled noise as it hit her bare foot, and Keith looked up in confusion.

“I just thought of something.” He said, and, without waiting for a response, continued. “So, you know how Shiro is our Space Dad™? Who’s our Space Mom? Because I was thinking it’d be Allura, ya know, with the whole ‘princess who is also our leader and works well with Shiro’ thing she has going on, but that doesn’t really seem right. She’s, I don’t know, she’s…” He trailed off, trying to come up with a fair comparison.

Keith, having gotten over the initial confusion of calling Shiro ‘Space Dad™’ and the fact that Lance actually said ‘TM’, opened his mouth and said, “She’s like a middle school PE teacher that really wants her students to do well, and has no problem with throwing dodgeballs at screaming children to achieve that.”

Lance gasped and clapped his hands once, before point at Keith.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah! That’s it! That’s…” He lowered his hand a bit, brow furrowing in confusion. “Oddly specific. How did you come up with that?”

Keith shrugged, and closed his book. “One of the middle schools I went to had a weird PE teacher.”

“Uh-alright.” Lance said, dropping his hand completely. “Like, that works incredibly well, but I feel like it’s messing something, but I don’t know what.”

Pidge, glancing up from her computer, said, “She’s the big sister who’s also a PE teacher and all that stuff Keith said.”

Keith hummed and nodded, while Lance clapped again and exclaimed, “Oh, oh, oh, that’s perfect!”

Pidge smirked a bit, and began to type once more, when her smirk dropped in confusion she once more stopped typing to look up.

“Ok, so Allura is our Space Sister, Shiro is Space Dad, but that leads back to original question of who’s Space Mom?”

They all sat in thought for a bit, before Lance made a decisive hum and said, “Hunk.”

“What?” Keith asked.

“Hunk.” Lance repeated. “Hunk would be Space Mom.” At their confused faces, he gestured vaguely.

“Think about it! He does the cooking with Coran, fixes our stuff as well as things around the castle, makes sure we’re all okay after tough missions or training session, and even cheers us up when we’re feeling down! He’s the perfect Space Mom!”

“I mean, yeah that works.” Pidge said, thinking it over. “Actually, you know, that’s pretty spot on! He is a good Space Mom.”

Keith uncrossed his arms and set them across the back of the couch. “The big man’s got a big heart. It works.” He paused, then asked, “What’s Coran?”

Without hesitation, both Lance and Pidge replied, “Space Uncle.”

Keith snorted. “Alright.”

Pidge pulled up a new document on her computer and began typing again.

“Ok, so we’ve got Shiro as Space Dad, Allura as Space Sister, Coran as Space Uncle, and Hunk as Space Mom.”

“Who’s Space Mom?”

Hunk had just entered the room, holding a tray of what appeared to be green cookies. He set them down next to Lance before taking the space in between Lance and Keith.

Keith nodded his head towards Hunk, and said “You are.”

Hunk sputtered, face flushing. “What? No, I’m-I’m not the Space Mom! What about Allura?”

Lance shook his head, one cookie already in his mouth. “Sorry, dude, she’s Space Sister.” He swallowed, and continued. “And you gotta admit, it fits. You even brought us cookies!”

“I just wanted you guys to try them! I think I figured out how to make them taste like peanut butter, since Pidge loves those.”

Pidge’s eyes widen, and she made grabby hands for the plate. Lance huffed a laugh and passed a few cookies over. She stuffed them in her mouth and sighed in contentment. “Thanks, Space Mom.” She said in between chews.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full.” Hunk said automatically before his eyes widen. Lance snickered, and Keith stifled a laugh as Hunk sighed in resignation. “Alright, I’ll admit I’m Space Mom.”

Lance gave a small cheer and lightly punched Hunk’s shoulder. “Yeah you are! Ok, so now we’ve just gotta classify Pidge, me, and Keith.”

Keith, who had been reaching for his book again, paused. “Really?”

Lance grinned, “Yeah, really! I mean, honestly, it’s just you two. Obviously I’m the mature older brother that everyone adores.”

Both Pidge and Keith snorted. “I wouldn’t say ‘mature’. More like annoying.” Pidge said grinning.

Lance gasped in betrayal. “Blasphemy! I’m not annoying!”

The two proceeded to get into a small fight that mainly consisted of Pidge giving teasing insults while Lance purposely overreacted, not bothering to hide his grin. Hunk was laughing, having moved the cookies on to the floor so they wouldn’t be crushed as Lance moved around. Keith sat off to the side watching the entire exchange with a small grin, book completely forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would care to do so, don't be shy to leave a comment on whether I kept the characters in character and what you think Lance, Pidge, and Keith would be in the Space Family! Thanks for reading!


End file.
